cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeff Imada
Jeff Imada (1955 - ) Note: As a Professional Stunt Performer, Jeff has probably died in the place of other Actors. Deaths in Film *''Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985)'' [Tay's Soldier]: Possibly blown up in a gunfight with Sylvester Stallone. * The Last of the Finest (1990) [Stunts]: Machine gunned by Jeff Fahey during a shootout. *''Hard to Kill (1990)'' [Stunts]: Whipped over the head with a pool cue by Steven Seagal, possibly dying from head trauma afterwards. *''Showdown In Little Tokyo (1991)'' [Stunts]: Shot to death by Dolph Lundgren. *''The Criminal Mind (1993)'' [Stunts]: Impaled in a car crash while pursuing Frank Rossi and Tahnee Welch. *''Ulterior Motives (1993)'' [Yakuza #3]: Killed in a fight with Thomas Ian Griffith either by being stabbed or being thrown off a second story floor. *'The Crow'[[The Crow (1994)| (1994)]] [Braeden]: Chopped in the throat by Brandon Lee during a big shootout. *''Escape from L.A. (1996)'' [Saigon Shadow]: Burns to death along with Al Leong, James Lew, Pam Grier and others on-board Kurt Russell's get-away helicopter when it is shot by a missile launcher. *''From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)'' [Stunts]: Possibly one of several vampires killed throughout the film. *''Blade (1998)'' [Henchman]: One of the various Asian vampire killed in a fight with Wesley Snipes. *''Lethal Weapon 4 (1998)'' [Thug]: Killed after his Car is hit by truck. *''Payback (1999)'' [Chow's Bodyguard]: Shot to death along with Lucy Liu's other bodyguards by Mel Gibson. *''Planet Terror (2007)'' [Stunts]: Possibly one of several zombies killed throughout the film. TV Deaths *''24: Day 6: 12:00AM-1:00AM (2007)'' [Stunts]: Shot to death by Kiefer Sutherland while Imada is holding Kim Raver hostage. *''Flash Forward: Gimme Some Truth (2009)'' [Stunts]: Presumably shot to death with all the other Asian gunmen in a parking garage shoot-out with John Cho, Lee Thompson Young and Barry Shabaka Henley. Category:Actors Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:Martial artists Category:Stunt Performers Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1955 Births Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Athletes Category:Mixed martial artists Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:People who died in the Blade Films Category:Actors who died in Alex Proyas Movies Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:24 cast members Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:Marvel Stars Category:Blade Cast Members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Actors who died in Stephen Norrington movies Category:Death scenes by chopping Category:Rambo Cast Members